Serendipity
by Neo-Virgo
Summary: One Christmas Night, two strangers brought by fate meet each other unexpectanly, each having a significant other, that night they wrote their names and phone number on a book and a five-dollar bill, hoping to find each other. Seven years later, each engag


Disclaimer: I don't anything (characters, plot, story). The story is based on the movie Serendipity. The characters are owned by J. K. Rowling (genius!!!!!).

A/N: In this story, Hermione and Ron never met, ( ever ), I mean, not at Hogwarts, not as kids, ever!! Thanks!

Enjoy!!!!!

**__**

Serendipity

By Neo-Virgo

Ch. 1 " A Fortunate Accident"

****

New York City, Christmas Eve

In a very busy Bloomingdale's Department store, a bushy - haired woman pushed her way through the crowds of people shopping for last minute Christmas gifts. All she wanted was some gloves, she would hex some of these people, if they weren't muggles. But fate had brought her here, she arrived from England almost a year ago, studying to be a Psychologist, a muggle profession, but she didn't really care. All she wanted right now was to get her gloves, pay for them and get out of the store! 

After pushing her way through crowds and crowds of people, she found herself in the gloves compartment, it was also overpopulated with people. " Is everyone in New York City here today!, Ah! I hate this!! Americans! Always procrastinate on everything!" she said, as she once again pushed and shoved people out of her way, not caring who she pushed or shoved.

At last she saw the gloves she was searching for, she had lost her previous pair and needed another pair for the cold New York weather. The gloves were hanging near a glass case, apparently, there was one pair left. Unfortunately, there was a mass of people ahead of her, until she saw a tiny opening between the masses of people, it was big enough for her hand.

She decided to reach for the gloves quickly and go.

As she reached for the gloves and felt the soft feeling between her fingers, she pulled the gloves off the hanger, but something was pulling the glove back. " What that? Ump. ." as she was sent forward by the pull of the gloves on the other side. She succeeded in pulling it back until it revealed the cause of the pull, a red - haired man, about six feet tall with vague markings of freckles scattered on his face.

" Oh! I so sorry, did you want this?" asked the red - haired man.

" Oh no, it's ok, you can take it" she said, even though she wanted it for herself, she always taught herself to be polite first.

" Oh no, you have it, you took it first" he said, " it's okay, here I'll put it back on the rack and you can take it again." He then preceded in hanging the gloves back on the rack and allowed her to get it.

Suddenly, an old man came up and grabbed the gloves instead.

" Wait! Excuse me sir, those are ours" the red-haired man said.

" How could they be yours when they are hanging there with their little price tags on?" said the old man in an amusing voice. The bushy - haired woman smiled as he said that.

" We were discussing it"

"Well you can continue discussing it long after I've paid for them"

" Wait, Wait, calm down"

" Calm down, Calm down, he's asking me to calm down on Christmas Eve, in the middle of a department store?" the old man said to the woman laughing.

" We were going to buy it" said the red-haired man.

" One pair of gloves for two people?" answered the old man.

" No, no, uh? It was for my girlfriend, boyfriend" the red-haired man and the woman explained at the same time. The old man looked at both of them with a quizzical look on his face.

" Let me explain" said the red-haired man, " go ahead", the red-haired man said to the woman. She stared back at him while thinking of a story " Well, he is recently my boyfriend. . ." she said giving a signal to the red-haired man to continue.

" But in eight months. . ."he said, once again giving a signal back to the woman.

" After surgery.. ." the woman laughed at what she was coming up with, but gave a signal to the man.

" He will be. ." he said

" She will be. ." she said

"My girlfriend." The red-haired man said. The old man gave them both an amusing look.

" It didn't come out right. . ." said the red-haired man.

" I know, but Merry Christmas anyway" said the old man, giving the gloves to the red-haired man while leaving.

" There you go, the gloves are all yours" said the red-haired man.

" Thanks, it was a group effort." said the woman, as she stole glances at the red-haired man while paying for the gloves.

A/N - it is a start, but only experimental, I'm not sure if I should continue, I'm afraid no one might like this, but REVIEW PLEASE, and let me know, CONTINUE or END it?

Thanks for reading it anyway!!!!!!!!!

Neo-Virgo


End file.
